


A Day In May

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fingerfucking, Foreskin Play, Hot Professor sex, M/M, Marriage, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Switching, Wall Sex, Wedding Rings, in which Sam and Castiel are so deeply in love with each other it's sickening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam worries too much.  Castiel wants to take some of those worries off of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In May

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkandimpalas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandimpalas/gifts).



> For the lovely, incredible, beautiful Beth (huntersandboykings on Tumblr) She's a swell gal and you should go and tell her this because she's actually the loveliest ever.
> 
> Also because married!Sastiel, I've found anyway, is a magical, powerful elixir that soothes all woes and wounds.

Sam was deep in a dreamless, total sleep, the mid-morning sun coming in through the slats of the blinds and moving across the bed, warming the area around his thighs, the blankets cocooned around him.

            Rather, he was until he felt something wet and warm on his face.

            Lick.

            Snuffle.

            Lick lick.

            Snuffle.

            Sam made a soft groaning noise in the back of his throat, pulling the blankets up a little tighter around his nose, the licking moving from his cheek to his forehead.  He tried to turn over but was so wrapped up in his cotton and fleece shroud that it was no use, simply moving an inch or so backwards before momentum carried him closer to the source of his awakening.  Sam finally cracked an eye open, peering out from the bleary haze of sleep and spying through his eyelashes two very sympathetic eyes and a lot of blonde pointed towards him right at face level, chin resting on the bed and looking up hopefully.

            “’G morning Julius.”

            Upon hearing his name, the Golden Retriever took that as permission to try and climb up in the bed with Sam, wagging his tail so hard that his whole body shook, paws coming to place themselves on the mattress and whimpering excitedly, Sam managing to sit up, finally coming out his REM induced stupor and taking in his surroundings.  He definitely hadn’t fallen asleep here last night, the last thing he remembered seeing being his desk and the half-graded stack of exams in front of him, vaguely remembering telling himself that he was going to rest his eyes for just one minute and taking his reading glasses off, and the next thing he knew was waking up in the warmth of his king sized bed.

            Which, at the moment, was missing its other regular occupant, Julius notwithstanding.  Sam ran his fingers over the opposite side of the mattress, the space long cold.  With a sigh, Sam swung his legs out from under the blanket, standing and then staggering towards the bathroom, Julius patiently waiting at the bedroom’s doorway for Sam to relieve himself and splash water on his face.

            Finding a worn Stanford t-shirt and a pair of comfortable dark blue basketball shorts near the top of his as yet unfolded laundry from the previous washing and pulling them on, he exited the bedroom and tugged his long russet hair back into a loose ponytail, the soft tap-tap of Julius’s paws right behind as he went downstairs, being greeted with the fragrance of breakfast cooking, eggs and coffee and what Sam hoped was hash browns all coming together into what was possibly the most beautiful smell ever, or so his growling stomach told him.

            Then again, no expertly cooked brunch could be anywhere near as tantalizing as the person making it.

            “You know, you’re incredibly agreeable when you’re half-asleep and leaning on me.”  Sam could hear the playfulness in Castiel’s voice, the memory of being guided up the stairs slowly coming back to him as he went and put his chin on Castiel’s bare left shoulder, stripped shirtless after returning from his morning run.  Sam breathed in deep, the scent of sweat and exertion still evident on his husband’s body even though he was no longer damp with perspiration, clad only in running shorts that did wonders for his ass, at least from where Sam had been standing.

            “And you could have kept my spot warm for me. I’d have made it up eventually.”  Sam nuzzled Cas’s neck, kissing the skin right at the bottom of his ear, circling his hands around Cas’s waist and stroking the flat planes of his stomach, Cas shaking a little as the pads of Sam’s fingertips coaxed sensations out of him that he couldn’t help but find to be very agreeable, between that and the way that Sam’s teeth were gently nipping at his stubble covered jawline.

            “Someone’s handsy this morning.”  Castiel reached for the knob on the stove that was currently heating the last of the scrambled eggs and switched it off, his right hand going back to brush Sam’s thigh and reaching for the back of his head with the other one, turning so that he could kiss Sam on the lips, having long ago stopped caring about morning breath and pressing himself back to the long line of Sam’s body, Sam’s left hand rubbing circles into his hip and the other lazily stroking up and down his torso, his mouth opening to Sam’s tongue, the growing line of Sam’s erection hot as a brand against his lower back, Castiel turning so that he was facing Sam, gripping him through his shorts and pulling away for breath but staying close.

            “This for me?”  Castiel’s voice was even more gravelly than usual, dropping to the pitch that he knew would make Sam’s blood run hot, Sam’s response garbled as he stroked upwards through the fabric.

            “Nothing… nothing to do lately but watch students take tests.  Lots of time to think - _god, that feels amazing_ , - about…”  Sam whimpered, Cas pushing him back towards the opposite counter, kissing his neck and asking “about what?” into Sam’s collarbone, the sharp nip of teeth against it making Sam’s stomach turn a backflip, more than evident even through the fabric of his shirt.

            “About you. Your body.”  Sam’s hands drifted appreciatively up and down Cas’s sides, his body lean and trim, well maintained thanks to Cas’s rigorous exercise plan and his husband’s infectious penchant for eating healthy, their current meal aside.   “How it feels, moves.”  Castiel mouthed at Sam’s chest through his shirt, taking Sam’s left nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking on it until he felt it pebble in response, Sam’s voice becoming breathy as he continued.

            “The way… _shit, baby,_ the way you fuck me, make me yours.”  Sam finally managed to get a hand into Cas’s running shorts, Cas’s body twitching as he felt the warm metal of Sam’s wedding ring against the shaft of his cock, stroking upwards and twisting at the head, rubbing at the slit and feeling precome coat the pad of his thumb, Cas’s foreskin getting slippery with it.  “The way you moan when you ride me, how fucking _beautiful_ your face is when you come- that’s what I’ve been thinking about.”

            Cas moaned into Sam’s mouth, sucking on his bottom lip and pulling on it, letting it go slowly with a drag of his teeth, Sam feeling lightheaded all of a sudden, the sensation absolutely intoxicating, warming his body from the inside out.  Right as Castiel was about to lift Sam’s shirt over his head, Julius barked, having been waiting by his food bowl this whole time.

            “Your dog’s a cock block, Sam.”  Cas gave Sam one final, bruising kiss before pulling away, both of them achingly hard and desperate each other yet feeling it wasn’t exactly appropriate to keep groping in front of their dog, especially with the way his soulful brown eyes looked at the both of them with such innocence.

            “He’s your dog too, Mr. Sam Let’s Get This One Because He’s Cute.”  Sam chuckled as he reached down to rub Julius’s head and open up the bag of Pedigree, pouring a generous helping in for making Julius wait so long, the nosing at Sam’s leg until he moved aside, Sam stepping back towards the table where Cas had set out breakfast for them.  Sam’s stomach growled loudly, having not eaten anything since the previous evening when he’d made himself a sandwich before sitting down to tackle the pile of exams he’d brought home.

            Cas felt Sam’s foot brush against his under the table, gently moving up and down the inside of his thigh, Cas scooting his chair a little closer to the table and piling a spoonful of eggs onto his plate.  “I was going to be disappointed, you know.”

            Sam eyed his husband over the rim of his coffee cup, taking a long pull before setting it back down.  “Why?”

            “If you kept feeling me up and my eggs got cold.”  Cas cocked his eyebrows at Sam, chewing thoughtfully and smirking at the way Sam rolled his eyes.

            “You didn’t seem to mind it when I got my hand around your cock.  Moaned really pretty when I did that.”  Sam’s voice sounded more than a little smug, proud of himself for getting his husband all hot and bothered.

            “I was about to push you away.”  Cas’s tone was mock indignant, as if he hadn’t been wronged in the slightest and was the victim of some horrible scheme to seduce him.

            “Sure you were.”  Sam took a bite of hash brown, humming approvingly and hearing Julius flop down on the floor next to his chair, hooking his chin on the bar between the legs.

            Cas studied Sam for a moment, eyes wandering over his face.  Sam looked… rough.  He hadn’t shaved in a few days, the brown stubble far more pronounced than usual, bags under his eyes dark plenty of evidence that he hadn’t been resting anywhere near as well as should.  Then again, Sam had been working incredibly hard to make sure his students passed all year- he and Castiel both were up for being granted tenure soon and their chances, according to what they’d heard, were very, very good, Castiel in the chemistry department and Sam the English, Stanford University’s best amongst its junior professors.  However, it didn’t mean he had to watch his husband run himself to ground because of it.  He understood that Sam cared but at the same time he’d been… stressed the last few weeks, not running with Cas in the mornings as much, working late and functioning on as little sleep as possible.  The only reason he’d gotten more than four hours the previous night was because it was a weekend.

            “What?”  Sam’s voice brought Cas out of his studying him, taking note of the concern in Cas’s eyes.

            “You’ve looked rough lately.”  It wasn’t a question, Castiel simply stating what he saw.

            Sam shrugged, broad shoulder bunching the fabric if his shirt.  “It’s finals time.  You know how it gets.”

            “Sam, you’ve barely slept for the last three weeks.  I’m afraid you’re spreading yourself too thinly.”  Cas reached for Sam’s left hand, rubbing his fingers over his wedding ring in a soothing gesture.

            “Lots to do, Cas.  Just how it is.”  Sam looked down at where their fingers were linked, his voice quiet.  He knew he was trying to do too much – he’d felt the weight of not enough rest and too much work around his shoulders for quite some time now, more so the way he’d been neglecting spending time with his husband.

            “I know that Sam, really.  I’m doing just as much as you, except I’m not trying to bury myself in it either.  We’re gonna get tenure babe, and your students will do just fine, alright?”  Cas picked Sam’s hand up and kissed his ring finger, holding it to his lips and not letting go.

            Sam nodded, looking back up at Cas, his blue eyes bright with warmth and comfort.  “You really think so?”

            “I know so Sam, trust me.  And since you’ve been doing a fantastic job of worrying yourself to death lately, you’re taking the day off with me.”  Cas’s tone didn’t leave much room for debate, and, if Sam was being frank with himself, he really didn’t want to spend all day in his home office grading papers – they could certainly wait until the next day.  Sam would just have to rise early to get them done in time, especially since he was administering one more exam the following Monday.

            Sam gave him a half smile, his eyes warm as he considered Cas’s offer.  “What exactly would this day off entail?”

            Cas rose from his side of the table and went over to Sam, moving so that he was sitting in his husband’s lap.  “First I’m going to take you upstairs and we’re having sex.  I’m going to see just how many orgasms I can get out of you until you can’t come anymore.  Then, we’re going to get cleaned up and you’re going to let me wash you.  Once you’re good and fresh smelling, we’re taking Julius and a picnic to the park by campus and we’re going to soak up the sun and do everything else that doesn’t involve you worrying about school for a few hours.  Following that, I’m taking you out to dinner, wherever you want to go.”  Castiel sealed his words with a kiss, intending for it to be chaste, only for Sam to put his hand on the back of his head and pull him close, Cas breathing in deep and smelling Sam’s sleep-warm body and not yet washed today hair, feeling his stubble rasp against his chin – all of it just made Cas press in closer, getting his arms around Sam’s shoulders and rubbing them as he opened his mouth for Sam’s tongue.

            Sam got his hands under Cas’s thighs and held him tight as he stood, stepping from the side opposite of where Julius lay, Cas’s legs wrapping around his waist and holding on tight as Sam carried him towards the stairs, moving by feel and muscle memory as he carried them up.  Sam had no problem carrying Castiel like this – to Sam anyway, he didn’t weigh much, had been picking him up and carrying him for a long time now.

            Castiel let himself down once they were in their room, door closed so that Julius wouldn’t wonder in, reaching for the hem of Sam’s shirt and tugging it up over his head, pressing his naked torso against Sam’s and pulling at his ponytail, fingers threading through the thick strands of his husband’s hair and gently pulling him down for another kiss, walking them backwards towards the bed and moving so that Sam was under him as they lay down.  After a moment Castiel sat back between Sam’s legs, rubbing his hands and fingers appreciatively over the defined cut of his muscles, Sam’s eyes hazel galaxies burning brightly for him.

            “I want to make you feel good, Sam.”  Castiel leaned down and planted a kiss between Sam’s pecs before sitting back up, hands traveling further down and snaking underneath the legs of Sam’s shorts.  “I want you to relax.”  A brief kiss to Sam’s stomach.  “I want you to enjoy yourself and let me take over for a while.”  Cas scooted back a little further and sucked a faint mark into the skin right underneath Sam’s navel.  “And not worry.  Just me and you, no thinking.”  Cas hooked his fingers in the waist band of Sam’s shorts and boxers, kissing Sam’s stomach before having Sam swing his legs upwards, pulling them off and leaving his husband naked, uncut cock laying heavy and thick against his stomach, already a sticky strand of precome connecting from the slit to his stomach.  Castiel took a long moment to simply sit back and admire, his breath being taken away as Sam looked up at him from under his bangs, mouth held open in invitation.

            Cas’s hands slid up Sam’s body, not stopping until he had Sam’s wrists pinned above his head, elbows crooked outwards as Cas kissed him slow and deep, tongues moving and sliding in sync with each other, Cas’s hips rocking and grinding, cock rubbing and dragging against Sam’s.  Sam moaned low in his throat, arching his lower body upwards into Cas’s, spreading his legs even further and giving his husband as much access as he wanted.

            “Castiel…”  His name came out hushed and breathy, a prayer uttered in a cathedral that only they attended.  Cas hummed against his throat in response, mouth and teeth leaving little marks that wouldn’t fade right away, concentrating his efforts only there, hands still linked with Sam’s, moving slowly as to give Sam as much sensation as possible.  Cas took his time when he finally made his way up to Sam’s right ear, kissing the shell of it and nibbling at the cartilage and lobe, Sam’s breath hitching as he licked the space behind it, feeling Sam’s toes curl against his thigh, smiling to himself because he knew he was doing a good job.

            “I can still hear you thinking Sam.”  Cas kissed lazily down Sam’s neck to his collarbone, back up to his chin, then back down again, lips hovering right at the top of Sam’s sternum, hands rubbing and massaging Sam’s sizeable biceps, feeling him relax that much further, that resolve to not let go slipping a little more.  Cas decided he needed further encouragement, biting down on the meat of Sam’s left pectoral, the intake of breath and the loud “ah!’ a sign that it was working, knowing that his husband loved a little pain with his pleasure.  With a knowing smile on his face he meandered down further, circling his tongue around the nipple, teasing and working it until he felt it peak in his mouth, letting Sam go a little more pliant before drawing it in sharply, the jolt of pleasure-pain making Sam’s fingers dig into Cas’s shoulders, pleading for more.

            “Cas, baby _, please_.” Cas ignored Sam’s plea, continuing to dapple kisses across Sam’s chest, moving across to do the same to his right nipple as he had the left, one hand moving down to toy with the other as his tongue danced across the now dark pink bud, Sam writhing and shaking, his cock pressing hard into Castiel’s stomach, precome smeared sticky and wet in between them.  Cas would get there soon enough, wanting Sam to surrender a little more before he moved.

            With a groan from Sam that settled in his bones, Castiel finally moved, nipping at the taut skin of Sam’s belly, dipping into the slight divot of Sam’s navel, doing it three more times simply because he liked the way that Sam squirmed when he did it.  Sam’s hands found their way to his head, fingers tugging and gripping at Cas’s hair, looking down from where he lay against the pillows at his husband, dark ring of his wedding band lost amongst the sable forest of Castiel’s head.  He could feel the stubble of his husband’s cheek against his cock, so close yet so far, Cas’s hand moving to gently cup and roll his balls, that touch electrifying, rubbing down towards his whole and then back up, nearly wrapping around the base of his cock but not quite, Cas’s other hand rubbing circles into his hip, Sam giving up more, banishing more of the maelstrom of thoughts in his head and resigning further to what Cas’s fingers were doing to his body.

            Cas looked up at him from where he was kissing his stomach, lips slight upturned as he said “You’re getting there, Sam, just a little further baby.”  To drive his point him, Cas mouthed along his hip down towards the inside of Sam’s right thigh, his breath tickling the skin and making Sam whimper, sucking a mark right at the divide of his quadricep.  Satisfied with the bruise he left, he nuzzled Sam’s balls and gave a kitten lick to the space right underneath them, mouth so impossibly close that Sam could almost imagine it, keyed up and wanting so hard his body ached for Cas’s mouth on him.

            “Sam?”  Cas’s fingertips rubbed longways up the underside of Sam’s cock, now standing erect from his body.

            “Uh huh?”  It came out in a stammer, shivering from how Cas had kept him right on the edge, thinking he couldn’t go any further, only to find out he could.

            “Are you ready?”  Cas’s tone was even, not belying his own urgent arousal.

            “Castiel, please.”  
            “That’s not an answer.”  Cas kissed Sam’s thigh again, waiting for his response.

            Sam groaned, finally letting go of his worries and deciding that not only for his own health and sanity but for the sake of feeling Cas’s mouth on him for the first time in two weeks that yes, he was ready.

            “Yes.  Castiel, please, I need you so bad baby.”  Sam held Cas’s gaze with intensity, letting him see the honesty and desire to let go in his pupils.

            With a smile that made Sam’s knees go weak Castiel licked his way slowly up from Sam’s balls to the head of his cock, sliding the foreskin back gently before slowly sealing his lips around the head, the broken groan from came from the back of Sam’s throat precisely what he had been wanting to hear, holding Sam’s cock upright as he slowly tongued around the slit, lapping up the copious precome currently flowing from his husband’s body.  Cas tightened his grip, letting Sam feel the warm metal of his wedding ring against his skin, slowly pumping and tightening and taking more of Sam into his mouth.

            Sam was quickly reduced to loud moans that Cas felt through and through, fingers rubbing all over his head and neck, appreciative and tender and careful, Cas humming back in response and sucking him deeper, feeling the head bump the back of his throat, careful not to gag – they’d been intimate for over ten years now and yet it still surprised Castiel just how well-endowed his husband was, yet always enjoying the response it got out of him. 

            Cas pressed two fingers to Sam’s perineum, causing him to buck his hips up, uttering a loud “fuck!,” feeling him thicken further in his mouth.

            “Cas, baby, I’m gonna-“

            “Come for me Sam.”  Cas took the head back into his mouth, pumping Sam once, twice more before he tasted the salty burst of come in his mouth, one of Sam’s hands clawing at the sheets and the other on the back of Cas’s head, load moan finally punched out of him halfway through is orgasm, Cas keeping the suction tight until he felt Sam drop to the mattress, chest heaving and his eyes closed, mouth working as he tried to form words.

            “You know we’re not finished yet, right Sam?”  Cas moved so that he was straddling Sam’s stomach, cupping his face and kissing him, Sam licking eagerly into Cas’s mouth and tasting himself, eyes screwing shut as Cas reached back and resumed his grip on his cock, three quarters hard yet still very sensitive, body going taught when he felt his husband’s fingers close around the head and draw the foreskin tight, still wet with Cas’s spit.

            Sam made an attempt to reach for Cas’s dick, just as hard as Sam had been and leaking steadily, only for Cas to bat his hand away and break the kiss.  “I’m focusing on you Sam.  Don’t worry about me.”

            Sam wasn’t really willing to disagree, especially not when Cas turned the kiss hard, fucking Sam’s mouth with his tongue before pulling away, climbing off the bed and retrieving the bottle of lube and a cock ring from the drawer next to his side of the bed.  Planting butterfly kisses down Sam’s body he settled himself back in between Sam’s legs, rubbing Sam’s hips and flanks for a moment as he let his focus wonder over Sam’s torso, Sam’s cock already hard again, jumping slightly with each heartbeat.  Placing his hands under Sam’s thighs he lifted upwards, bending Sam’s body nearly double as he spread the round globes of his ass, Sam’s pretty pink hole furled tight before him, sunlight catching in the dark brown hair around it.

            “I’ve been wanting to taste you, Sam.”  Cas gave a tentative lick across, keeping his eyes glued to Sam’s face as he did, appreciating the way Sam’s face contorted into a mask of pleasure, “do that again” or something close to it coming from his mouth.  Cas did, more slowly this time, licking all the way up to Sam’s balls and sucking them into his mouth for a moment before releasing them.  When he watched a long string of precome run from the end of Sam’s cock and down onto his chin he knew that he should keep going.

            Opening his mouth wide he tongue fucked Sam as deeply as he could, feeling Sam’s legs quiver every time he dipped back into his hole, Sam sucking and biting his bottom lip until it was raw, tossing his head back and forth because this, this was the sweetest form of torture he’d ever known, Cas’s tongue dancing and delighting him, tracing around the rim before plunging back in, the light suction that he somehow was maintaining making Sam leak steadily, unable to stroke himself lest he should move a hand and topple over backwards. 

            It did, however, get to the point where Sam found it hard to breath, face red and tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

            “Cas, you gotta let me-“Sam didn’t get to finish, Cas letting him go and flipping him over, pulling back on Sam’s hips and resuming rimming him, Sam’s back arched prettily as he reached behind himself and pressed Cas’s face into his body, Cas grunting as he worked Sam open with his tongue, Sam’s dick twitching every time Cas’s teeth grazed the tender space around his hole.

            It was a long while before Cas finally pulled away, turning Sam back over and kissing him again, Sam’s senses overwhelmed by the taste of himself, tangy and weird and arousing, Cas’s mouth sealed over his so that Sam could have as much as he wanted, not stopping until he had to breathe again.  Cas moved so that he was lying next to Sam, reaching for the lube and kissing Sam’s shoulder as he coated one hand, keeping his eyes locked with Sam’s as he reached in between Sam’s legs for his hole, two fingers slipping in easily, Sam’s eyes rolling up into the back of his head and leaning back against his husband’s shoulder, Cas’s fingers buried to his wedding ring.

            Cas’s other hand came up to cup the back of Sam’s head, drawing him in for a kiss, claiming his lips hungrily, Sam moaning softly into his mouth as Castiel rocked two fingers in and out, adding a third after feeling Sam loosen further, Sam responding by sucking hard on Cas’s bottom lip, the pads of his fingers brushing over and over again against his prostate, come leaking from the end of his cock, feeling another orgasm approaching rapidly.

            “Cas…”

            “It’s alright babe, I’ve got you.”  Cas felt Sam squeeze around him, contracting and pulsing as Sam came untouched, spilling over his belly and feeling it run down, tears of pleasure gathering at the edges of his vision, chest tightening and relaxing, keeping Cas’s fingers inside him as long as he could stand it, reaching down with a shaking hand and removing the digits, covered in lube, Sam barely holding on to consciousness as Cas climbed on top of him and continued to kiss him deeply, body blissed out to the point it almost hurt.

            Cas’s voice was quiet as he stroked Sam’s cheek, asking “Can you come for me one more time Sam?”

            Sam thought it over for a long minute, considering the drying come on his stomach.  And the taste of it in Cas’s mouth.  And the way that Cas’s cock was angry red with arousal, precome pouring from the end onto his body, every vein on it standing out that it was almost scary – he looked fit to burst.  That and the thought of Castiel fucking one last orgasm out of him sounded incredible, even if he knew it would be more sensation than anything.

            Nodding, Sam brushed his lips against Cas’s, saying “for you baby, yeah.  Got me all nice and wet now too, can just slide right in.”  Sam liked the way Cas shuddered at the thought, reaching for the lube and cock ring, slipping the silicone band over his cock and balls and slicking himself up, sticking as close to Sam as possible while doing so, Sam’s hands soothing against his sides as he felt himself thicken further.

            Sam spread his legs and placed his hands on Cas’s hips as his husband lined himself up with Sam’s hole, his breath coming in short pants as Castiel’s thicker than usual cock pushed into him, Sam still relatively tight in spite of Cas’s efforts to open him up.  Cas didn’t stop until he was fully seated inside Sam, already shaking with oversensitivity as Cas’s cock made it feel as though he was being split open, Cas’s face a mere centimeter away from his own, Cas’s breath hot on him.

            With a smile Sam hitched a leg around Cas’s thighs and put the other around his waist, holding him still as he adjusted.  “That feel good Cas, being inside me after so long?”

            Cas kissed along Sam’s jaw, saying “’S incredibly babe.  God, fucking missed this so much.”  Cas rocked forward once, Sam groaning with tit.

            “Won’t… won’t deny you again like this.  Fucking need it too baby, just as bad as you.”  Sam wrapped his arms around Cas’s body, keeping him as close as he could, Cas burying his face in Sam’s neck as he began to piston his hips, kissing and sucking at the juncture of Sam’s neck and shoulder, Sam crying out in pleasure every time Cas’s cock went back in. 

            Sam didn’t think he could get hard again but between Castiel kissing his face and neck all over and the slow, deliberate motions of his hips he did, Cas eventually drawing back and holding Sam’s legs open as he got lost in the tight, warm sensation of his husband’s body, Sam jerking himself off and nearly sobbing with sensitivity every time Castiel synced up his thrusts with the motion of Sam’s hand, too much sensation for Sam’s already over-sexed body.  At the same time it was a powerful feeling, Cas taking his sweet time with it, trying to not to push himself or Sam.

            “I can’t… Sam….. God, so fucking good.”  Cas was close, could feel his orgasm rushing up from his toes, speeding his hips up as much as he could stand.

            “Come for me baby, come in my ass and fill me up.”  Sam hooked a leg around Castiel’s calves again, urging him towards ecstasy, sweat coating both their bodies.

            “SamSamSamSam _Sam_!”  It was a mantra on Cas’s lips, louder and louder until he came, a silent scream bending his mouth into an o-shape, three, four sharp snaps of his hips before he released, sliding back out slightly and then driving it in deep, Sam clenching tight as his final, soul-searingly sharp orgasm took him, his cock jumping in his hands as he held Cas inside him, both of them scrabbling for purchase against the other lest they should fly apart, Sam’s orgasm as dry as Castiel’s was copious, feeling himself spurting inside Sam’s body.

            Shaking, Cas collapsed on top of Sam, not even bothering to reach down to extract himself and take off the cock ring because he knew it would be too much, too much sensation and touch for him to handle, Sam’s face wet with tears from how _good_ he felt right now, completely and utterly fucked out and unwilling to move.

            “You win.”  Sam’s voice was weak, muffled against Castiel’s shoulder.

            “Uh huh.”  Cas couldn’t form words at the moment, so far gone on pleasure he couldn’t even open his eyes.

            “’M serious.  Next time I get… God, get lost or busy or what the fuck ever we’re… we’re doing this again.”  
            “Uh huh.”

            Now it was Castiel who felt sleep heavy and worn out.

.  .  .

            It was past one by the time they managed to get out of bed (which turned into more making out) and get cleaned up (again, more making out until they felt the water start to turn cold) and get dressed, Sam foregoing anything that could remotely make him look like he was getting dressed for school and pulling on a faded yet extremely comfortable black t-shirt with a portrait of Walt Whitman on the front and brown cargo shorts, sticking his aviators in the collar of his shirt and wondering downstairs with his shoes and socks in hand, Castiel in the kitchen dressed in short sleeve plaid and his favorite relaxation jeans, feet still bare and peeking out from under the slightly long legs.  Sam took a moment to admire Cas from behind, the shirt accentuating his narrow waist and trim body.

            “Y’know, we could just skip the picnic and stay here.”  Sam kissed the back of his neck, Cas pausing in making chicken salad sandwiches and taking a moment to get lost in the feel of Sam’s clean-shaven face against his skin.

            “Or you could help me finish this up and make sure Julius is ready to go.”  Upon hearing his name, Julius trotted over to where they were and pawed at the back of Sam’s leg, Sam chuckling and turning around to bend down and ruffle the dog’s cheeks, standing and kissing Cas on the cheek one more time before getting the leash and taking Julius out, letting him use the bathroom before they left for the park.

            By the time they got back inside, Castiel was tying his shoes, picnic basket at hand and ready to go.  Standing and following Sam out, door locked behind them, Cas threaded his fingers through Sam’s free hand and they walked down the steps towards campus.

            The skies were a brilliant cyan over Palo Alto that day, only a few high cirrus clouds to mar the otherwise clear backdrop, Sam and Cas walking in companionable silence, Sam’s thumb occasionally brushing over his husband’s knuckles and wedding ring, Julius at Sam’s side, keeping pace and not pulling ahead.

            “Thanks for doing this for me.”  Sam’s voice was quiet, almost as if he was afraid to interrupt the quiet atmosphere around them.

            Cas smiled and gripped Sam’s hand a little tighter, saying “It’s my pleasure, really.  Someone’s got to keep you from getting too lost in that brilliant mind of yours.  May as well be me, since I know you better than you do.”

            Sam gave a short laugh, reaching up with his other hand to push his sunglasses up his nose.  “In a lot of ways, too.” 

            Cas knew what Sam was alluding too, the sex marathon they’d had earlier that morning, a sudden tendril of heat curling down his spine.  “That was...”

            “Spectacular?  Yeah.”

            “Fantastic.”

            “Wonderful.”

            “Pleasurable?”

            “Very.”

            Stopping in unison, Cas turned and stood on tiptoes to give Sam a warm kiss, his free arm going around Sam’s waist, rubbing at the small of his back, Sam humming contentedly against Castiel’s lips. 

            Julius, meanwhile, sat down and waited patiently.

.  .  .

            Not even studying and tests could keep students inside, not when the weather was so immensely agreeable.  The park was busy with students and faculty, running, tossing various balls around, sunning themselves and in general blissfully not worrying about school.  Several of them waved at Sam and Cas, recognizing them and their Golden Retriever that seemed as though went everywhere they did, Julius barking excitedly and wagging his tail when a couple of Castiel’s chemistry students came over and knelt down in front of him, Julius basking in their attention, looking up at Sam and Cas and telling them how they think they did on their finals.

            It took them a while to find a clear enough spot, eventually finding one another quarter mile away, not quite as crowded and a few more trees – not that they minded, preferring the shade to eat under.  Finding a relatively clear spot under a large oak, Cas set the basket down and pulled the picnic blanket out, making sure it was fully spread before settling down on it, unpacking the plates and silverware while Sam unhooked Julius and made sure he stuck close, the Golden Retriever settling down to the ground with a flop next to where Sam sat down.

            “I don’t think I’ve been to this part of the park before.”  Sam hadn’t noticed it before, the way the trees almost formed an archway overhead, the sunlight streaming through as though there were small spotlights everywhere.

            “I found it a couple days ago when I was running and thought it would be nice to spend some time in.  Made me think of you.”  Castiel flicked his gaze upwards towards Sam, pausing in laying out the food for their meal.  Sam returned a small smile, feeling himself warm under Cas’s affectionate attention.

            “You’re sweet, you know that?”  Sam spoke quietly, reaching out and placing a hand on Cas’s knee.

            “So you’ve been telling me for a while now.  Though I can’t say I get tired of hearing it.”  Cas returned the smile, white teeth contrasting with the dark of his sunglasses.  Sam couldn’t help himself, leaning forward and kissing him full on the mouth, hands gently cupping the sides of Cas’s face. Cas placed a hand on Sam’s chest, right over his heart, the other behind him to support himself, feeling warm and happy and content.

            It was a good feeling to hold into for a while.

.  .  .

            They took their time eating, sandwiches, kettle-cooked potato chips, vitamin water, and two slices of a cherry cobbler that Sam had made, an old family recipe that Castiel had yet to figure out the ingredients to – every time he did, Sam would simply smile and tap his nose, insisting that all Cas needed to do was enjoy it – which right now, Castiel was doing, chewing contentedly and looking at Sam lie back on the ground, arms folded behind his head and a tempting sliver of tan stomach showing where his shirt had ridden up.

            “You know it’s inappropriate to lie there like that.”  Cas set down his plate and crawled towards Sam.

            “Is not.  You just can’t bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight.”  Sam didn’t even move, just continued to lay there and wait for Castiel to rise to the bait.

            “Quoting Star Wars at me will get you nowhere.”

            “Even if I do think I’d look good with a thigh holster.”  Sam did move one arm when Cas lay his head on his shoulder, turning and kissing his sun-warm hair.

            “You wouldn’t even get a gun to put in it.  Kind of defeats the whole purpose, doesn’t it?”

            “Maybe.”  Sam looked to his other side, no longer hearing Julius’s light panting next to him.  He spied him a few yards away, snuffling around the picnic basket.

            “Nothing else left to eat buddy.”  Julius looked at Sam, whined, and nosed at the basket again.  Sam turned his gaze back to his husband, sitting up a little.

            “Did you bring him something?”

            Cas chuckled.  “Well…maybe.”

            Sam sat up, careful to not let Cas’s head drop to the ground, digging around in the basket and pulling out Julius’s Frisbee.

            “You just want to watch me run and jump and sweat, don’t you?”  Sam stood, Julius barking as he saw the Frisbee in Sam’s hand, Sam letting him get a good sniff at it before he reached down to help Cas up.

            “To be fair, Sam, I was going to join you.”  Cas unbuttoned his plaid shirt, left clad in a dark gray tank top that accentuated the beautiful contours of his torso.  Sam found himself drooling a little as Cas took the Frisbee from his hand and tossed it, Julius taking off like a rocket after it, Cas moving to a more open space and Sam peeling off in the other direction.

            Soon the game of toss the Frisbee for Julius turned into pass it back and forth between each other while Julius ran around between them trying to catch it, a while later a couple of Sam’s students showing up and joining in, the four of them running and sweating and Castiel definitely not falling on top of Sam intentionally, nor subtly grinding his ass on him as he got up. Neither did Sam let his hand stray to the front of Cas’s jeans and grope him while their teammate’s backs were turned.

            They wound up staying until almost sundown, Sam and Castiel eventually calling it quits and retreating to their blanket, lying down and enjoying the last few bright rays of sunshine before they had to leave, Cas’s head resting against Sam’s now very sweaty t-shirt, his husband still flushed red from running around and the sun, knowing that when they woke up together he’d look over and see that Sam had gotten a shade more tan, skin already polished bronze and moving steadily towards golden brown.

            “We need to do this more often.”  Sam sounded contemplative, his eyes shut as he felt the temperature drop a little more.

            “What, and tear you away from your work?  Never thought I’d hear that out of your mouth Dr. Winchester.” Cas turned so that he could prop up on one elbow and look directly at Sam.

            “For your information _, Dr. Winchester_ , I can.  I just need someone to pull my head out of the clouds.  And since you do such a good job of that…” Sam picked his head up, looking into Cas’s deep, cerulean eyes, pupils wide in the lowering light, “I’m going to buy you dinner instead.  Anywhere you want baby, you just name it.”

            Castiel though for a moment, head propped up on one hand and the other resting on top of Sam’s, right over the space between his chest and stomach, thumb rubbing back and forth over his knuckles.  “You know the burger place near campus? I’d love it if you’d come and share a milkshake with me.”

            Sam smiled and said yes with a slow kiss, sweeter than wine and warmer than the last rays of sunshine.

.  .  .

            After dropping Julius off back at the house (who promptly went into the kitchen and plopped down in front of the stove) Sam and Cas set back out, hands free of picnic baskets and dogs, hanging all over each other like a couple of teenagers going on a date, Sam leaning over every now and then to nuzzle Cas’s neck and kiss his cheek, Cas giggling and half-heartedly trying to push him away.  Then again, when Cas smelled like grass and outside and exertion and the faint hint of aftershave Sam really couldn’t stay away, the scent drawing him in and keeping him close.

            The restaurant had an outside dining area and on such a lovely May night they weren’t about to pass up the chance to do that, the sky still brilliant hues of violet and blood orange as it set over Santa Clara County, the doo-wop drifting from the speakers giving the atmosphere a sort of timeless feel, as if the world was standing still for a long moment just for them.

            “Prettiest day in a long time, isn’t it?”  Sam sat back in his chair, one foot rubbing up against the inside of Cas’s left thigh, smiling at him and watching Cas’s lips curl around the straw of his drink.

            “It is.  Mostly because it knew you were coming outside today and not spending it at your desk.”  Cas’s voice was slightly teasing but harmless, Sam’s simultaneous eye roll and brilliant smile letting him know he was right.

            “Y’know, I would have gone outside eventually.  You make it sound like I’m some sort of shut-in.”

            “This time of year you are.  Besides, you look good when the sun hits your face just right.”  Cas leaned forward, reaching up to brush Sam’s hair away from his forehead, Sam closing his eyes and leaning into the soft caress.

            “Speak for yourself baby, really.  Kind of forgot how fun watching you run and jump around was.”  Sam gave him a look that hinted at something deeper, a flash of desire in his hazel gaze. “You weren’t as subtle as you think when you knocked me down, you know.”

            Cas gave him a cheeky smirk, fully acknowledging what he had done.  “And it’s a sin for people like you to wear shorts and tight t-shirts and then proceed to find every opportunity to raise your arms up and show off your tight stomach.  Really, truly heinous.”

            Sam gave him his “I don’t know what you’re talking about smile,” taking a sip of his tea and watching Cas’s face, blue eyes flicking up and down the long curve of Sam’s arms and shoulders.  “See something you like there Cas?”

            “Always.  You’re honestly the one thing I don’t get tired of looking at on a daily basis.”

            Sam clutched his heart in mock appreciation, fawning over Cas’s words. “You really don’t have to say that babe, I know you don’t.”

            “I’m serious Sam.  And watching you has gotten me all…”

            “All what?”

            “To put it bluntly Sam, I want you to take me home and fuck me stupid.”  Cas didn’t see any reason to be coy about what he wanted from Sam, damn to hell who might hear him.

            Sam looked around to make sure no one had suddenly turned in their direction upon hearing Cas, relieved when it appeared that their fellow diner patrons were still engrossed in their own conversations and meals.  “You know, one day someone’s going to hear you say something like that-“

            “And they’ll have a good image for when they get themselves off later, yes I agree.”

            Sam simply shook his head, even if his dick had certainly taken in interest what his husband had just said.  “I mean… I wasn’t going to say no in the first place….”

            Cas gave him another predatory look, as if he wanted Sam to take him right there at their table.  “Really?”

            “Mm hm.” Sam dropped his voice, only loud enough for Castiel to hear him clearly.  “Don’t you worry babe, that pretty little ass of yours is mine when we get home.”

            “You’re forgetting something Sam.”  
            “What?”

            “You still haven’t bought me a milkshake.”

            Sam did suppose for what he was going to do to Cas the minute they set foot in their house again he was at least worth that.

.  .  .

                        It didn’t take long for them to get back home, not with the way that Sam was practically dragging Castiel along, Cas getting more and more aroused with every step because Sam was practically radiating sex, the desire to taste and touch his husband’s body pooled dark and deep in his eyes, Sam’s fingers fumbling with the lock on their front door, Castiel not helping in the least by cupping Sam’s hard cock through his shorts, teeth dragging across the cartoid artery in Sam’s neck and murmuring “want this in me so fucking bad.”  Sam shuddered, finally getting the door open and bursting inside, Julius having heard them and at the door waiting for them, only to be ignored as Sam drug Castiel towards his home office.

            Sam slammed the door shut and crowded Castiel up against it, licking and biting his way into pink, deliciously warm mouth, the taste of salt from French fries and chocolate from their cookies and cream milkshake still heavy on his tongue, Sam’s tongue overwhelming as he ran it over Cas’s teeth and gums, Cas sucking on it and Sam’s bottom lip, hands sending sparks of electricity down every time his fingernails caught on the soft ridges of Sam’s spine, each vertebrae a pleasure point that made Sam surge into the smaller man every time, rutting against his still jeans clad hip, demanding more.

            Cas pushed him away, growling “less clothes.”  Sam grabbed his t-shirt from the collar behind his neck and pulled it over his head, hair fanning out and looking wild, Castiel’s eyes going wide at the sight of his husband’s naked torso, struggling to get his own plaid and undershirt off, the moment he was naked from the waist up Sam lifting him and slamming him against the wall, Cas’s legs wrapped tight around his waist.  Cas tangled his fingers in Sam’s long hair, pulling hard and feeling Sam bite down on his lip, his entire body going taught as a drawn bow – give and take, pain for pain and pleasure for pleasure.

            Sam continued to drag his hips up and down, cock huge and hot through his pants, Cas getting an arm from around Sam’s neck and trying to reach down, supported by Sam’s strong arms and the wall at his back, doing his best to shove past the narrow confines of Sam’s waist band and into his pants.  Through some very tricky and talented maneuvering they managed to get Sam’s shorts undone and his cock out, Cas stroking him and twisting at the top every time his hand traveled back up the shaft, Sam’s hold on him lessening a little every time he did, thumbing at the head and feeling precome smear over the pad of his thumb.

            Sam panted into Cas’s neck, breath harsh and loud, moaning Cas’s name.  “Gotta… gotta get you open for me baby.  Need it, need it so fucking bad.”  Sam gave him one more kiss, letting Cas down before kicking his shorts and underwear off from around his ankles, going over to his desk and pulling out a bottle of lube, Castiel openly ogling his naked backside as he finished undressing himself, eyes fixated on Sam’s cock as he walked back towards him, licking his lips and taking it in hand again as soon as Sam was close enough.

            Sam let himself be felt up for a moment before dropping to his knees and taking Cas’s right leg and pulling over his shoulder, Cas having to go up on tiptoe as Sam drew his hips forward and parted his cheeks from underneath, lapping at the skin of Cas’s perineum, using long, broad strokes of his tongue that he knew Cas could feel all the way down to his toes.

            Cas grabbed two fistfuls of Sam’s hair, a loud, broken litany of “fuckfuckfuckfuckSam _rightfuckingthere_ ” from his lips, the deep raspiness of his voice making Sam’s skin go to gooseflesh, that sound making him work even harder, hands firmly placed on Cas’s ass cheeks, holding him wide open, tasting the salt of his flesh and devouring Cas, the tight pucker of his hole unfurling for him with each swipe of his tongue.

            Sam could feel the spit running down his chin by the time he was done eating Castiel out, his husband shaking above him, barely supporting himself as Sam moved out from under him, picking up the lube and turning Cas around, grabbing a hold of both of Cas’s hands and pinning them to the wall with one hand and getting the lube bottle open with the other, drizzling it over the crevice of Cas’s ass and letting it drip down, Sam using three fingers to rub it over his loosened hole.  Castiel felt vulnerable and exposed, especially with the way Sam’s teeth sunk into his neck every time he licked up the side of it, soothing and arousing at the same time, his moans going higher in pitch every time he felt Sam’s wedding ring catch slightly, his cock leaking and twitching between his legs.

            Sam slid in two fingers, Cas’s head thunking against the wall, his shoulders hitching up every time Sam slid back out, then driving them in deep.  “You like that Castiel, like me stretching you open for me?”

            “Y…yes Sam, so…. God, so fucking much” Cas was surprised he managed to get that much out coherently, drunk with lust and desire, two feelings that may as well have been tangible at the moment, eyes shut as galaxies began to bloom behind his eyelids, the three fingers now inside him making each one become bigger and brighter with every delicious slide back in.

            “Fucking moan so pretty for me baby, shit.”  Sam sucked another bruise into his neck right under his ear, giving Cas one final moment to rock back on his fingers before pulling them out, his hands slick with lube as he coated himself liberally with it, spinning Cas back around and lifting him via his hips, angling him so that Castiel sank right down onto his cock, Cas’s head thrashing from side to side as he was suddenly full of his husband’s long, thick cock, fingernails leaving red streaks in Sam’s shoulders as Sam bottomed out, any and all conscious thought processes Cas might have had at the moment shutting down, blotted out by pure, raw, primal need and pleasure.

            To his credit, Sam didn’t drop Castiel, given how sweaty and slick they both were, keeping Cas pressed up against the wall so tightly that Cas was close to being bent double, Cas’s heels digging hard into the small of his back every time Sam slammed back into him, one arm around Cas’s waist and the other hand braced against the wall, Cas wrapped around him like a vine, biting down hard enough into Sam’s shoulder that after a while he tasted blood, Sam not even noticing as his hips sped up more and more, face buried in Castiel’s neck, cock hard and begging for attention against his belly.

            Not missing a beat, Sam took the hand he had against the wall and wrapped his fingers around Cas’s dick, jerking him off as best as he could as he thrust up over and over again, Cas reduced to incoherent moans and slurred expulsions of “Sam,” both of them edging uncontrollably towards orgasm – somewhere deep in his mind Sam thought to himself that was he was surprised he could come four times in one day, given that Cas had done a terrific job that morning of taking him apart completely, only for that thought to be whisked away by the sensation of Castiel clenching hot and tight around him, Sam’s name a chant on his tongue as he came hard and messy, come spilling over his stomach and Sam’s hand, head tossed back and neck bared, every bruise and mark Sam had left there recently in full evidence, the sight of them making Sam teeter over the edge into the chasm, coming so hard that he felt his knees threaten to give out, his climax causing his chest to feel as if a supernova had burst inside it, screaming himself raw, faintly taking notice of the fact that Cas was holding on for dear life.

            Sam managed to get them down to the floor safely, both of them panting hard, Cas shaking with oversensitivity as Sam wrung the last few drops of come from his body, Sam halfway to unconsciousness.

            “I think…”

            “Can’t think right now.” Castiel was dazed with pleasure, vaguely aware of the come dripping out of his ass.

            “Yeah.”  Sam wasn’t sure what he was agreeing with, but he did.

            “We need to get up.”

            “Don’t wanna.  Nice down here.”

            Castiel planted a lazy kiss on Sam’s neck, thinking to himself that yes, it was nice down here.

            That and thus far, May was shaping up to be a lovely month indeed.

            A week later, May got even nicer when they both received letters granting tenure, Sam thinking to himself amidst their wildly celebratory sex that perhaps, overthinking might not be such a bad thing after all.

            Or he would have if Cas hadn’t been trying his best to give him a tonsillectomy with his tongue at the moment.


End file.
